


No One Can Ever Know.

by Ashida



Series: A Series of Unfortunate One Shots [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito has a secret, no one can know. Especially Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Can Ever Know.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The new VF issue comes out in Japan tomorrow, this fic is tribute to that XD

 

Akihito sat in his workspace after a particularly long day hunting down Tokyo’s dirtiest dogs and read the new issues of some of his favorite mangas that he picked up on the way home, a bit of relaxing reading before Asami came home.

 

He drifted away into the world of otaku for a short while, engrossed in a particularly good issue that had only come out today, he felt sorry for the main character, he knew what it was like to be kept in the dark, to be treated like a pawn.

All the main character wanted was to know how the other person felt, all it would take is a few little words for everything to be ok, Akihito pondered over the chances of Asami ever saying something like that to him, flicking through the pages as the couple in the manga finally had a heart to heart, it would be nice to talk like that with Asami.

He didn’t hear the person that occupied his thoughts arrive until the black haired man stalked into Akihito’s make shift dark room.

 

Until it was too late….

 

“Akihito-”

“Ahhhh fuck!” Akihito shouted, slapping the magazine shut and desperately trying to shuffle it under some work documents on his desk.

“What’s that you’re hiding Akihito?” Asami quirked a brow at the kitten with its tail puffed and fur raised.

“Nothing!” he shot straight back, though it was obviously a lie, his blushing face and clumsy attempts to hide whatever it was told Asami everything.

 

This was bad, really, really bad. Akihito thought furiously on what he could do to stop this from actually happening. His palms grew sweaty as his heart threatened to turn on him, he could dash to the window and throw the issues out, they would drift far enough away from the building in the 30-floor descent, surely.

Other than that, there was nothing he could do, he could tempt Asami to forget with his body… yes, that was the only other option.

He had to, this situation was in dire straights, red alert, mayday, mayday…

He discretely slipped the issue the rest of the way under, before turning around to get up and pose against the desk to look at Asami, who was still staring quizzically at him a few steps away, good, he hadn’t been close enough to see anything. He was sure of it.

 

“You’re home early.” Akihito all but purred suggestively, looking right into those perplexed golden eyes staring at his figure against the desk. Fuck yes, this was going to work.

“I am, is that a problem?” Asami queried.

“Not all, m-maybe we could make good use of the extra time?” Akihito suggested, arching his back to lean further over the desk, all the while wanting to be sick inside from the words he’d just spoken.

Anything, he’d do anything to keep Asami from finding out this secret.

“Hmm, sounds good to me, Akihito.” With that, Asami pounced, striding forward and capturing the parted mouth with his, placing his hands on either side of the desk to trap Akihito against his body.

 

Akihito fought the small whoop of triumph that tried to burst from his mouth as Asami kissed him, slowly at first, but more aggressive and harsh as it drew out.

Asami’s expert mouth hypnotized him, building the heat in his body as the taller man placed a thigh in between Akihito’s legs, forcing him to grind his crotch against Asami’s muscled limb.

Not that he was complaining.

The small blonde groaned into the kiss as Asami rubbed his leg firmly against Akihito’s fast hardening erection, why was he doing this again?

All he knew was that Asami’s leg was causing a delicious friction in his pants, and Asami’s mouth, oh, Asami’s mouth.

Just as he was about to wrap his arms up around that strong neck, Asami stepped back, amusement written across his face with his magazines in his hand…

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Akihito stood frozen as Asami glanced down to the source of his humiliation.

He watched Asami’s eyes narrow as he read the titles before finally looking back up to Akihito.

Bury me now, Akihito thought. Anything but this.

 

“Yaoi Akihito. Really?”

 

Akihito just stuttered… not knowing what to say. There was no explanation. He just couldn’t, words wouldn’t…. There were just no words.

There were no words to explain why Akihito enjoyed reading yaoi manga, he just did.

Explaining to anyone would be hard, but explaining to Asami…. Was not a feat capable of achieving.

 

He stood like a fish out of water, his mouth open and closing in his attempts to speak.

 

“You like this sort of thing, Akihito?” Asami queried.

 

“I-i… no, I was just curious.” Akihito lied. He liked yaoi, he really liked yaoi.

 

“Don’t lie to me Akihito, I can read you just as easy as I can read these dirty mangas here.” Asami accused.

Akihito flinched at the dirty manga comment, because dammit, some of them were. Oh gods, what must Asami think of him now?

He’d have to move out, find a new place to live, Asami would be revolted with him.

No, he had to deny it. That couldn’t happen.

 

“A friend gave them to me to check out, I didn’t know they were BL.” Akihito stated his argument with indignation.

 

“You’re a bad liar Akihito. As punishment, I’ll be confiscating these filthy things from you.” With that, Asami left Akihito standing alone in his room to wallow in the pit of his mortification.

 

 

*****

 

 

Asami walked back to the master bedroom with his prizes tucked firmly under his arm, he knew Akihito wouldn't come out of his room until morning, the embarrassment engraved onto the blonde's face was obvious from space.

 

What Akihito didn’t know though, what no one knew, was that Asami found Akihito’s stash months ago, and curious, the crime boss had taken a peek, and quickly became hooked himself.

 

He got comfortable after taking off his jacket, tie and slipping his shoes off, and sat down to lean against the headboard of their bed while he perused what issue’s he’d read first.

 

He didn’t have any of these ones yet, and even though it was the 28th of August, a very important day, the day his favorite title was released, he skipped the bookstore in favor of coming home to Akihito instead.

Hmm, maybe Akihito had what he wanted from the bookstore anyway.

He looked through, and finding the one he was after, he flipped to the first page.

 

Asami quite enjoyed this particular yaoi, he felt something of a kinship to the man people thought the bad guy, as heartless and cruel. Poor guy was just misunderstood.

Couldn’t people see that the man spoke with his actions instead of words, that he really cared, and that he would do anything for the one he cared about? If some things that happened to the main character ever happened to Akihito, Asami would lose it.

 

He would kill them all, then go to hell and kill them again. He’d go to the ends of the abyss for Akihito. Just like the man had said in the manga.

If that wasn’t caring, then Asami didn’t know what was. How could people not see it?

 

It was so obvious to Asami, and yet he wondered what Akihito thought about it. What did he think about the relationship between the two characters?

He would never know, because he could never ask. That would mean admitting to Akihito that whenever the blonde got a new copy of something, Asami would stalk the house until he found it and then sneak away to read it in his office.

It would mean admitting that Asami Ryuichi liked yaoi.

And that was something he couldn’t let Akihito know, something he couldn’t let any one know.

 

No one can ever know.

 


End file.
